narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Silent (Songbird)
Silent''(サイレント)'' is a chūnin level kunoichi from Kumogakure, but is currently nomadic. She was originally named Songbird''(歌姫).'' Due to constant sedation in Otogakure, she was only able to remember her name started with an S'''. They renamed ''Silent' as a form of mockery due to tests rendering her mute. Her village declared her MIA, presumed dead, so she is not considered a missing-nin. Background Early Life Songbird was born into a Kumogakure civilian family. She lived with her mother, father, and baby brother in a small apartment. Her mother was as a waitress and her father was a contractor. They loved their children, but both had to work and usually had little time for them. Silent would often go with her mother to work during the day so they wouldn't have to get a babysitter. She'd sit with her brother, entertaining him with stories and songs until closing time. Despite her parents being content with their civilian life, Silent had always admired shinobi. She'd tell her brother all the ninja stories she'd heard and sing folk songs about ninja heroes. At night, they'd stay up late to see if they could spot one coming home from a mission over the wall. She thought they were cool and strong to be able to fight like they did. She wanted to be one when she grew up, but her parents opposed to their daughter becoming a child soldier. Silent got more protective of her brother as they got older. She enjoyed bossing him around and babying him in equal measure. One day, her brother fell out of a tree and broke his arm while they were playing. Not being able to stop his crying terrified her; she thought he was dying and she couldn't help him. A Chūnin with some medical training within earshot was able to help them. The ninja had been so nice to them as he healed her brother's arm, Silent knew she had to be a ninja. It wasn't just because they were cool and strong anymore, but because she wanted to help people. She wanted to protect her loved ones like that Chūnin had. Ninja Life It took a lot of convincing but her parents relented and signed her up for the Academy. They’d hoped she would give up or lose interest. She never backed down, she was too determined to fail out. She worked hard in all her classes, sometimes until she collapsed. She wasn't good with her chakra, uncomfortable with what was an abstract concept to her. She did much better with her fists and weapons as she possessed an aggressive nature from a young age. Her parents grew more supportive as they saw she wanted to be a ninja for real. Her parents gave her a set of hook swords for her eleventh birthday. She took to them and was almost never seen without them. Sometimes, she would even let her brother train with her and helped him with his katas. He idolized her and was trying to convince their parents to let him follow in her footsteps. She got along well with the team assigned to her, often providing the needed muscle. They trained and worked hard while always pushing each other to do better. They would never be legendary, but they were fine with that. It was better to blend in as a ninja after all. Songbird was happiest staying close and serving the village. They all tried out for the Chūnin exams and, after failing many times, passed. As a Chūnin, her team fell into the crossfire of another altercation. It was only their third mission out of the village; their inexperience made them panic. The Otogakure ninjas killed Songbird's friends and knocked her out. The enemies then captured her to use as experiment fodder. Test Experiment The experiment she was part of was an early one; an attempt to find an efficient way to power the Otogakure labs. To do this, a small metal device planted in the body of failed experiments or prisoners. The doctors uprooted the subject's chakra networks and bundled it into the device. The mental tube absorbed their chakra and converted it into electricity. This would turn otherwise useless bodies into living power cells until their death. She was one of the few in Series One of these experiments to survive. After the doctors planted the device in her throat, she only had just enough chakra to stay alive. She relearned use simple academy justus, wall walking, and water walking over time. The other experiments in this series died because of infection afterwards. The doctors discontinued the experiment when they found a more effective power source. They were going to euthanize her, but the metal in her device cracked. This caused a side effect they found worth studying. Escape From ages 16 to 19 she suffered at the hands of the Otogakure doctors and ninja. When she finally escaped, she wasn't quite herself anymore. She only knew one thing; she'd had a family once. She broke out of the facility in her determination to find them or what became of them. In role-plays, this is typically the time where she enters the story. Her alignment and chunks of her personality depend on who finds her. Personality CONSTRUCTION Appearance Silent is 5'3 with a thin, lanky build. She has brown skin and short, unruly dark brown hair. Her eyes are a piercing, icy blue with darker teal rings where her pupils would be. Half of Silent's head is shaved to reveal a patchwork of scars and old puncture wounds. There is a thin scar across her throat from the surgery to add a battery there. Abilities Chakra-Enhanced Scream The metal of the battery Otogakure planted in her was cheap. It cracked after a few days of use, but caused an interesting side effect. The device absorbed her chakra only to pour it back into her vocal cords through the fissure. She didn't have the chakra network to redistribute the energy so it collected there. It became an amp. Whenever she tries to vocalize, volatile chakra blasts slam into whatever is in front of her. The unrefined energy ride the sound waves to explosive results. It's so uncontrollable that even air passing through her throat become supercharged. She must be careful with actions like yawning, sighing, or coughing. The Sound nin kept her alive to test these abilities. Her screams are her main form of attack but are a double-edged sword. The louder the sound she makes, the more destructive her vocal cannon is to others and herself. Anything more than talking volume causes her to get a headache and become light-headed. With louder screams she experiences nausea, dizziness, sore throat, bleeding from sinuses, bleeding from mouth, bleeding from eyes, loss of consciousness, and death. At full power, it could decimate the Hokage Monument. As a result of her abilities she is mute of her own will. She doesn't like hurting people unless she feels it necessary. An example of this was that she stayed quiet for years in Sound labs even while they tested on her. This was what finally gave her an opening to escape. Taijutsu Silent has always excelled at physical fighting, to the point of her Jōnin instructor called her a 'born brawler'. She is a very straightforward person and is more comfortable with plain fists to fancy justus. She was the tank of her team while she was still in the Hidden Cloud. Ninjutsu She has lightning affinity, but used to be able to use low level Wind Techniques. Her ninjutsu is nigh nonexistent since experimentation. Silent has to rely on Academy Level jutsu such as clones and transformation. She can dispel low level genjutsu but cannot cast her own. She is luckily still able to wall and water walk. Kenjutsu Like many people from her village, Silent has experienced in handling swords. They were the first weapon other than kunai she trained with. She wasn't naturally skilled but worked hard enough to master the standard sword. Her parents gave her a set of twin hooks, a counter to the sword, before she graduated the Academy. She has grown proficient in using them over the years. Status Trivia *Her designation code from Otogakure, PE-1860, is a reference to the year a human voice was recorded for the first time. This is a reference to how the experiment ended up taking her voice. The first human voice recording can be heard here Category:DRAFT